Masparer Dawnspear
Introduction Private Masparer Dawnspear is a Miralian soldier in the ranks of Republic High Command, born 3,675 BBY Early Life Masparer was born on the city world of Courscant, the son of a Miralian Soldier, a lieutenant in the Republic Army, and a Miralian noblewoman. Filial and well-tempered, it was always Masparer's dream to one day fight alongside his father in the Republic Army, and so from an early age Masparer was trained and educated by his father on what it meant to be in the Republic and the Republic Army. Born skinny, Masparer had to work out even harder than most of the other young army trainees. Mornings were usually spent exercising and building up muscle, with afternoon lessons in arms, combat, etiquette and the history of the Republic. Despite his smaller frame, Masparer became one of the fastest rising recruits in the Republic Special Forces, and his superiors were taking notice. Yet despite this, Masparer was always a kind soul, generous and loyal to the core, to both his family and the Republic Teenage Years At the age of just 18, Masparer was accepted into the Republic Army, a fast rise for the Miralian born skinny. After surviving numerous operations on worlds such as Alderaan, Masparer was brought back to Coruscant in order to witness his father's retirement celebrations after decades of service. But that was when tradegy struck. During the ceremony, his father was shot right through the skull by the up-and-coming Ratatakki bounty hunter Surisha, who had been hired by an Imperial admiral to take out Masparer's father in order to give him an "honorable sendoff" in the eyes of the Empire. Filled with rage, Masparer chased after the elusive bounty hunter, but Surisha escaped into the Outer Rim where she became untraceable until just after the Sacking of Coruscant. Distraught by the loss of her husband, Masparer's mother took sick and died a few weeks later. These deaths shook Masparer to the core. Blaming Surisha for his parents' death, Masparer vowed that one day he would avenge their deaths, and pushed himself even harder to make sure that day would come to pass. Accepting posts in dangerous operations, Masparer's determination, courage and skill with a blaster rifle was praised by his superiors on more than one occassion. Yet Masparer rejected every offer of promotion, feeling himself unworthy to take command. Return to Coruscant, deployment to Ord Mantell and Republic High Command After some more years in the field, Masparer was shuttled back to Coruscant in the wake of the Sacking of Coruscant in 3,653 BBY. By the time he and other Republic soldiers arrived, the damage had been done, and the Sith Empire had left. Masparer and the rest were assigned little more than clean-up and guard duty whilst the damage could be repaired. After a year on Coruscant, Masparer was transferred to Ord Mantell where trouble was brewing in the form of a Separatist revolution. Yet again, Masparer refused high commands and important assignments, instead asking to be assigned to simple guard duty at Fort Garnik. Masparer was on-planet when Havoc Squad defected to the Empire, and was one of the first to hear about it. Having lost confidence in the conflict on Ord Mantell, Masparer was transferred back to Coruscant and simple guard duty. Yet an anonymous Miralian senator and several of Masparer's superiors secretly recommended him to Republic High Command and soon after, Masparer was transferred to Republic High Command, stationed on Coruscant but ready to deploy on a moment's notice. Grudgingly accepting the transfer at first, Masparer began to realise that this was a chance to start afresh. However his hatred for Surisha for the murder of his father still lingers, always keeping an ear out for news of Surisha's whereabouts. Until then, Masparer is determined to prove his loyalty to his new superiors at Republic High Command Category:Characters